


The Amusement Park Can Wait

by hourololo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Baekhyun, Whiny Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourololo/pseuds/hourololo
Summary: Baekhyun wants to sleep, but Chanyeol is way more excited about their amusement park date than to let him do that.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Amusement Park Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> \- just baekyeol being cute. i've got nothing else to add.  
> \- this is my first work on ao3 and i'm a little nervous hehe. i hope you like it.  
> \- also, english is not my first language so if i made any mistakes, let me know :>

Baekhyun frowned when he felt a heaviness on his body. He parted his eyelids slowly and saw his boyfriend's big body in front of him, as usual. Chanyeol had buried his face in his waist, "Wake up." came out his muffled voice.

Baekhyun sighed and closed his eyes again, "We don't have any classes today..."

Chanyeol placed his head on Baekhyun's belly. Now his voice could be heard more clearly, "And that means you gotta sleep until noon?" Baekhyun fixed his head's position on the pillow, "yeah."

"No, it doesn't!"

Baekhyun's eyelids were getting heavy again, "Why should we wake up so early? It's not like we have anything important to do." Chanyeol rubbed his cheeks on his soft belly, "But what about our date? Did you forget that?"

"No, baby, of course not." Baekhyun was half-awake half-asleep when Chanyeol suddenly shouted again, "So, get up!" which made that little amount of sleepiness go away. Baekhyun grumbled, "But the amusement park is open until midnight!" Chanyeol sat on the bed and started shaking Baekhyun's body, "The later we go, the less time we'll have to spend there. Now, come on, get up!"

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He turned his back to his pouty boyfriend and then pulled the pillow over his head. "For God's sake, you're not going to spend 10 hours in an amusement park, Chanyeol. Let me get some sleep!"

Chanyeol didn't say anything else, and Baekhyun couldn't sleep anymore, despite all the efforts he made. A minuet before he actually gave up on falling sleep, he felt Chanyeol wrapping his hand around his waist. He entangled their feet together and whispered, "Hyunnie, I know you're awake~" The movement of his lips and his warm breath tickled his neck.

Baekhyun lied on his back again and took a good look at Chanyeol: His hair was messy, he was also wearing an oversized sweater and was smiling like an idiot. He laughed, "Well, looks like you got what you wanted. I can't sleep anymore." The confession made Chanyeol smile even wider.

Baekhyun looked at him directly in the eyes, "But," he moved a strand of hair away from Chanyeol's face, "You have to make up for it."

Chanyeol went closer without any other words, and planted a deep kiss on his lips, which Baekhyun returned to him. It took a moment before he parted his lips, "Was that good?"

Baekhyun grinned, "Yeah, good but not enough."

Chanyeol pulled himself up and placed his legs on Baekhyun's sides. He bit his lips shyly as he watched Baekhyun grinning harder. He bent and made their lips meet again for the second time. Baekhyun ran his left hand through Chanyeol's soft hair to keep his head steady and close, and gently caressed his waist with his right hand. The kiss was warm and sweet. Chanyeol tilted his head to left to make it deeper, and moaned when Baekhyun shoved a hand under his sweater.

They broke apart after a few minuets. They stared at each other's eyes from the very short distance, both breathing heavily. Chanyeol pressed his lips together, "Y'know? I think the amusement park can wait..."

Baekhyun smiled proudly, but before he could make any comments, Chanyeol started kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be glad to know ur comments!! ><
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hourololo/) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/hourololo/)


End file.
